Dernière volonté
by pouki
Summary: Sakura est enlevée par Orochimaru. C'est là qu'elle va le revoir elle qu'il va lui proposer un marché. Sasusaku one shot


Auteur : Pouki

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Romance, drame.

Personnages : Sasuke, Sakura.

Il ne s'agit que d'une mise à jour avec quelques modifications de synthaxe.

**Dernière volonté**

Froid, peur, doute, incompréhension...

C'est ce qu'elle ressentit en ouvrant les yeux.

Noir, effrayant, étroit et toujours ce froid, c'était ici qu'elle était depuis plusieurs heures, peut être plus, elle ne savait pas très bien.

Elle n'avait que pour lumière cette torche sur le mur, sans chaleur, faible, tout comme ses espoirs de sortir d'ici.

Une embuscade avait été préparée pour son groupe, et elle avait fonctionnée à merveille, même s'ils s'étaient bien battus. Malheureusement, la puissance de Kyubi avait mis Naruto en danger, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il y laisse la vie.

Certains parvinrent à s'échapper, d'autres furent fait prisonniers comme elle, et d'autres...

Soudain le silence fut rompu, elle sortit de sa torpeur.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans ce couloir vide, et visiblement s'approchaient de sa cellule.

Elle ne sait pourquoi, mais il n'y avait aucun de ses compagnons d'armes dans ce couloir.

Puis les pas se stoppèrent, devant sa porte. Il était là, n'ayant pas changé, toujours impassible, à la regarder de haut, sans la moindre compassion visible dans le regard.

« -Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun... »

Deux prénoms prononcés, mais d'une manière tellement différente.

L'un rempli d'indifférence, et l'autre de surprise et d'espoir.

Elle se redressa avec difficultés, ses blessures étant encore présentes, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ses yeux qui l'avaient toujours subjuguée, noirs et profonds, mais sans émotion.

Elle quitta sa contemplation quand elle l'entendit énoncer qu'il avait un marché à lui proposer.

« -Orochimaru se propose de te laisser la vie en échange des dernières techniques médicales mises au point par Tsunade. »

Pas un mot de plus, il avait dit le strict nécessaire.

« - Dit moi où sont les autres et Naruto. » Répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton se faisant assuré.

« - Répond à ma question.

- Si tu réponds à la mienne. »

Elle avait répondu dès qu'il avait terminé sa phrase, et avait pris un air déterminé, et elle l'était. Qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto? S'en était-il sorti? Elle se posait tant de questions, espérant en savoir plus auprès de celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

« - Certains sont emprisonnés, comme toi. Certains sont morts...Quant à Naruto, une équipe est arrivée à temps pour le ramener. Mais vu son état il est peut être déjà mort. »

Toujours aucune émotion, ni le moindre tremblement dans sa voix. S'en était presque choquant de le voir parler ainsi de son meilleur ami.

« - Dans ce cas il est vivant. » murmura t-elle, ce qui étonna un peu Sasuke qui resta muet.

Il est vivant parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore ramené, et il restera en vie jusqu'à ce que cela soit fait.

Tout en disant cela, n sourire léger se dessina sur le visage de Sakura en pensant à son ami, lui faisant la promesse de ramener Sasuke.

« - Et pour le marché alors? Reprit le ninja visiblement agacé de voir Sakura dans ses souvenirs.

- Que se passe t'il exactement si je le refuse?

- Dans ce cas tu mourras de mes mains. » Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça. Rien. Elle laissa donc le silence répondre à sa place.

« - Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir. »

Sur ces mots il se retourna et se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

- Rentre à Konoha, Sasuke-kun!

Elle avait prononcé cela sachant que ça ne l'atteindrait pas, mais c'était pour elle comme une dernière volonté qu'elle voulait exprimer.

Puis ce fût de nouveau le noir, le silence. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté, bien qu'il l'avait entendu.

Son espoir s'envolait en même temps que la lumière qui avait traversé la porte, maintenant fermée.

Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa chambre. La revoir l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne la connaissait pas si déterminée, sauf le jour de son départ, où elle avait fait tout son possible pour le retenir, en vain. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas accepter le marché, mais il voulait quand même lui laisser la nuit, pour retarder l'inévitable.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous les deux une nuit sans sommeil.

Le lendemain arriva à la fois très lentement et très vite. Le sommeil ne les avait pas gagné, mais c'était pourtant, et ils le savaient, la dernière nuit de Sakura.

Les pas de Sasuke brisèrent de nouveau le silence du couloir, qui deviendrait bientôt la ligne verte.

Il posa alors, la question, en espérant qu'elle lui donnerait une réponse raisonnable.

« - Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Je refuse. » répondit la kunoichi en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait donc pas été raisonnable. Il savait que jamais elle ne trahirait Konoha, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Malgré lui, son cœur c'était accéléré à l'entente de cette réponse, mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Sakura avait choisi, il allait devoir la tuer.

« - Jamais je ne servirai les intérêts de ce serpent, je préfère y laisser ma vie. »

Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Son sens du devoir l'en empêchait, mais elle était pourtant terrifiée.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, tu mourras demain à l'aube. Je te laisse exprimer ta dernière volonté, comme nous le faisons pour tous nos prisonniers.

« - Ma dernière volonté hein. » Une larme se dessina lentement dans le coin de son œil émeraude. Qu'il lui demande cela la faisait presque rire. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux.

« -Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me promettes de rentrer à Konoha. » lâcha t-elle dans un souffle, ce qui visiblement ne toucha pas l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Hum, t'es lourde avec ça, demande autre chose…

-Promet moi de rentrer à Konoha !!

-Arrête avec ça je te dis !!

Les sharingans étaient apparus dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si noirs. Il était hors de lui, et elle, elle était désespérée. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot le long de ses joues griffées par les combats de la veille.

Un silence lourd pris place, seulement brisé par les sanglots de Sakura et la respiration saccadée de Sasuke.

« - Une nuit… »

Sasuke la regarda, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

« - Si tu refuses, alors offre moi juste une nuit, avec toi. »

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler, faisant place aux battements de cœurs devenus presque douloureux, tellement ils étaient puissants.

Comme la veille, il se retourna prêt à partir, sans donner de réponse. C'est alors qu'elle le retint en lui disant ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Tu ne réponds toujours pas. Cette fois là non plus tu n'avais pas répondu, le jour de ton départ. En venant ici tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de chose, Aurais tu aussi perdu ton sens de l'honneur Sasuke !! Toujours des promesses que tu ne tiens jamais !! »

Il l'écoutait, cette fois il s'était arrêté. Elle était en colère, et cela se comprenait, mais pouvait-il seulement lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait ? Une nuit avec lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait aussi ce qui était sous entendu derrière cette demande.

Et comme d'habitude, il parti, sans répondre, la laissant en plan, pleine de colère, et lui plein de questions.

Toute la journée, il y avait pensé.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et cela l'énervait. Normalement, toutes les demandes des condamnés étaient exaucées, mais en général ils demandaient de la nourriture, une dernière vision du ciel, ou la promesse d'une mort digne…et non une nuit avec quelqu'un.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que cette demande n'avait aucun sens. Sakura voulant, pour sa dernière nuit, coucher avec homme, avec lui. Il trouvait qu'elle était tombée bien bas.

Le soir était arrivé, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sasuke depuis sa demande.

Le temps lui paraissait terriblement long, là, à attendre la mort. Elle avait été étonnée par son audace. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, probablement un des ninjas au service de Sasuke.

« - Maître Uchiwa m'a demandé de vous venir vous chercher. »

Aux vues de l'équipement de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, il devait avoir le niveau ANBU. Qui plus est, deux autres ninjas étaient arrivés depuis.

Elle se leva, les suivit, se demandant le temps du trajet ce qu'allait répondre Sasuke à sa dernière volonté. Elle en profita pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des murs de pierres, plus ou moins sculptés, avec quelques torches ici et là pour éclairer, des couloirs à perte de vue. Lugubre était le mot qui correspondait le mieux pour décrire cet endroit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, identiques aux autres.

« - Maître Uchiwa vous attend. »

Rien ne laissait présager, vu de l'extérieur s'il s'agissait d'un bureau, d'une chambre ou d'une salle d'entraînements.

Elle entra, il était de dos. A en juger par le mobilier, il s'agissait d'une chambre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais elle tout était aussi lugubre que le couloir.

Un long silence suivit l'entrée de Sakura. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

Il prit enfin la parole.

« - Approche. »

Elle s'approcha lentement jusqu'à atteindre son dos, sans le toucher. Il attendit encore, puis se retourna vivement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura. Il avait un regard qui exprimait tellement de sentiments, tous plus rabaissant les uns que les autres. Etait-ce du mépris, de la pitié, du dégoût ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il l'avait déjà poussée sur le lit, capturant brutalement ses lèvres fines. Ses mains l'agrippaient fermement. Rien dans ce qu'il faisait n'était attentionné, doux ou agréable.

Elle essayait de se débattre. Ca n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs cela était plus douloureux qu'autre chose, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

« -Arrête!! »

Elle avait enfin réussi à se libérer de ces lèvres qu'elle avait pourtant ardemment désirées. Elle tremblait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies, ses yeux étaient fermés.

« - Lâche moi, je t'en pris, lâche moi… »

Ses paroles étaient étouffées par ses propres sanglots.

Il la regarda de haut, serrant encore plus ses mains sur les poignets de Sakura. Il semblait être dans une rage folle.

« - Ca n'était pourtant pas ce que tu voulais ? Une nuit avec moi, te donnant le plaisir que ton corps réclame, tu as ce que tu voulais non!!? Hurla le jeune homme

-Non je ne voulais pas ça!! »

Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Sa voix était cassée.

« - Ramène moi dans ma cellule. » articula la kunoichi

Il ne dit rien, ne relâchant pas la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets.

Elle tourna la tête, se détachant de son regard.

« - Ramène-moi dans ma cellule. S'il te plait. »

Cela ressemblait à une supplication de sa part. Les tremblements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

Puis il relâcha la pression abandonnant sa position actuelle pour se lever.

Pouvant à nouveau bouger, elle se rassit doucement, essayant d'estomper ses sanglots, se massant les poignets endoloris.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés, tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la porte, appelant un des ninjas qui avait amené Sakura quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Que puis je pour vous Maître ?

- Ramène la immédiatement dans sa cellule. » Il prononça ces paroles tout en sortant de la chambre, s'éloignant à travers le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura c'était levée et rejoignit le garde qui la regarda à peine. Il l'a ramena dans sa cellule, ses larmes avaient séché, son corps lui répondait à nouveau, mais sa blessure intérieure demeurait béante. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui ferait subir cela. Elle se sentait humiliée, et profondément meurtrie.

Elle se maudit d'avoir énoncé cette dernière volonté. Elle voulait juste passer sa dernière nuit dans les bras de l'homme qui compte le plus pour elle, l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours, celui pour qui elle sacrifierait sa vie. Ce moment de bonheur lui avait donc été refusé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la venue de la faucheuse, qui prendrait cette fois-ci l'apparence de son aimé.

Elle reprit place dans sa cellule, se laissant aller à sa peine, assise sur ce sol gris et froid, à l'image du cœur de Sasuke.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, c'était dirigé dans une salle d'entraînement. Il était passablement énervé et avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Décidemment, elle avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Il lui avait pourtant donné ce qu'elle désirait!

Enfin il le croyait. Pourquoi l'avoir repousser alors que la demande venait d'elle ?

Tout en y réfléchissant, il enchaînait des mouvements de Taijutsu, frappant les sacs de sables bientôt déchirés. Il ne supportait pas ne pas comprendre, il était un Uchiwa après tout.

Se torturant mentalement, à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne venait pas, il avait passé déjà plus de deux heures à s'entraîner, oubliant toute notion du temps.

Les images de Sakura en larme lui revenaient en mémoire, puis quand elle lui faisait sa demande, et de nouveau quand elle se débattait. Ces images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce q'il en eu assez et explosa l'ultime sac de sable encore « vivant ».

« Une nuit, avec toi ». Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Dans le fond, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas énoncé d'autre homme, et encore moins ce qu'elle voulait faire durant cette dernière nuit.

Il eu du mal à admettre l'hypothèse qu'il s'était trompé sur les intentions de son ancienne coéquipière.

Des souvenirs de son départ lui revinrent en mémoire.

Cette nuit là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, qu'elle le suivrait, qu'elle l'aiderait comme elle le pouvait…

Comment a-t-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt….et surtout, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Elle avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'avait même plus la force de penser.

Elle était anéantie. Son cœur était anéanti.

Elle restait allongée à même le sol sans ce soucier du fait qu'elle aurait été mieux sur ce qui lui servait de lit.

Un des ninjas qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure entra pour lui déposer son repas. Elle n'avait pas faim, et puis à quoi cela lui aurait-il servit de prendre des forces, elle allait mourir.

Elle but néanmoins le thé chaud qui était sur le plateau, histoire d'apaiser sa gorge raclée par les cris.

Ce fut pour elle un petit réconfort. Cette chaleur lui faisait du bien.

Elle repensa aux après midi avec Naruto et les autres, les filles buvant du thé et Naruto s'empiffrant

de Ramen.

Ce fût sur cet agréable souvenir qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonner, ne pouvant opposer aucune résistance.

Elle avait chaud, se sentait bien, tout était si doux autour d'elle.

Un parfum agréable flottait, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de problème.

Enfin la paix.

Il la regardait, allongée, sans bouger, les traits plus détendus qu'avant, mais les joues toujours rougies et quelques peu brillantes. Un léger sourire, à peine visible se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Tous ses soucis semblaient ne jamais avoir existé.

Une présence, une aura qu'elle connaissait bien se trouvait près d'elle, elle le sentait.

Une faible lueur traversait ses paupières toujours closes, ses esprits lui revenaient, la sortant de ce doux sommeil.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à l'éclairage faible.

Elle tourna la tête découvrant à nouveau la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt, ces mêmes yeux noirs la regardant.

Il la vit se réveiller, tournant la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air tout à coup complètement effrayée, ses yeux reflétaient une grande peur.

Doucement, il approcha sa main de la joue rougie, ne lâchant des yeux les émeraudes de la jeune femme.

Elle se recula, jusqu'à cogner le mur. Aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à elle.

Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ?

Elle voulut le repousser d'un geste de main, mais il l'empoigna, bloquant son coup.

« -Non, laisse moi ! »

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et posa sa main sur la joue de la kunoichi, juste posée délicatement.

Cela ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'autre chose.

Elle était totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude.

Il était en tout point différent de celui qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

Puis il s'approcha doucement, la main toujours au même endroit, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura.

Aucune pression, juste un doux effleurement

Puis un autre, plus poussé, recouvrant toutes les lèvres de la jeune femme.

C'était si agréable, pour tous les deux.

Cependant, ce changement d'attitude la troublait. Elle voulait savoir à quoi cela rimait.

Elle se détacha donc de ce baiser, prête à demander une explication.

Mais il fût plus rapide qu'elle.

« -Je t'offre la nuit que tu m'as demandé. »

Pour toute réponse, elle resta figée mais légèrement plus détendue, n'ayant remarqué aucune agressivité et le léger rouge des joues Sasuke.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, un nouveau baiser, aussi tendre que les précédents.

Ils savouraient tous les deux l'instant présent, oubliant momentanément ce qui les attendait le lendemain.

Lui se disait qu'après tout, autant profiter de ce qui lui était offert. Elle était belle, et malgré le fait qu'elle l'insupportait de temps en temps, il la respectait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas savourer ce moment, et goûter tout ce qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle, se laissait emporter par toute cette tendresse qu'il n'exprimait jamais, répondant à ces baisers qui devenaient de plus ne plus hardies, appréciant ces caresses qui réchauffaient son corps, qui réchauffaient son cœur.

Tous les deux découvrirent cette nuit là, ce qui restera certainement une de leur plus belle expérience. Ce partage de leur corps et de leur âme, pour s'envoler loin de ce monde si dur, juste quelques secondes.

Le matin arriva trop vite à leur goût, mais les dés étaient jetés.

Il s'était réveillé le premier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Une nuit sans cauchemar, sans rêve, juste un bien être profond.

Il la regardait, épanouie dans son sommeil, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Il se leva qu'elle ne se réveille, sachant que la réalité était loin d'être aussi belle, et qu'elle sera difficile.

Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre, non sans poser un dernier regard sur Sakura, qui était sur le point de sortir des bras de Morphée. Puis il se dirigea plus loin à travers les couloirs, là où tout se terminerait, gardant en mémoire l'image de cette nuit et de cette femme, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Sakura se réveilla, ayant entendu la porte se fermer. Elle resta quelques minutes allongée, ressassant ce qui c'était produit, se remémorant la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait touchée, le goût de ses lèvres, la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom, son souffle sur sa peau.

Mais la place vide à côté d'elle montrait que la réalité avait un goût autrement plus amer.

Cette nuit avait été sa dernière nuit.

Elle se leva et s'habilla. Dès qu'elle eut fini, un ninja entra dans la pièce et l'emmena au point de non retour.

Elle fût surprise de voir qu'il l'emmenait à l'extérieur.

Le soleil était chaud, sa lumière lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait pas senti le vent caresser sa peau depuis quarante huit heures à peine et pourtant il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

Il était là, à l'attendre. Orochimaru était lui aussi présent, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ne se lâchant plus. Une bonne minute passa, sans qu'il y ait le moindre mouvement.

Le serpent rappela à l'ordre Sasuke, qui sortit un kunaï de sa sacoche. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que la suite leur réservait, Sakura allait mourir des mains de l'Uchiha c'était une fatalité qu'elle avait accepté dès qu'elle avait donné sa réponse. Cependant, Sasuke lui, n'arivait pas à penser de façon cohérente. Pour lui, la vengeance était tout ce qui comptait, mais il aurait préféré éviter cette situation.

Doucement, il dirigea le kunaï vers le ventre de Sakura, mais ne l'y planta pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et lui fit un sourire auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Doucement, elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, ne lui laissant entendre qu'un murmure :

« -Sasuke-kun…..je t'aime. »

Et elle s'avança, laissant le kunaï perforer sa chaire. Une douleur vive s'empara d'elle, son souffle se coupa, tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Lui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ?

« -Pourquoi ? » murmura t-il, perdu dans son incompréhension.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Tout.

« -Il le fallait, pour que tu puisses accomplir ta vengeance. » répondit la kunoichi alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« -Mais… » tenta Sasuke

« -Sasuke…..merci. » lâcha la jeune femme dans un dernier souffle.

Elle le remerciait pour cette nuit, où elle s'était sentie plus que vivante.

Elle ne pouvait rêver d'une dernière nuit meilleure.

Et elle le remerciait pour le regard qu'il posait sur elle à cet instant. Un regard dans lequel elle pût lire un sentiment autre que de la colère ou l'indifférence. Elle pût y lire de la tristesse, et autre chose qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y trouver….

Comme si le temps était ralenti, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amant d'une nuit, le sang tachant ses vêtements. Les paupières à jamais fermées, elle partit.

Orochimaru s'en alla, félicitant au passage son élève, qui gardait toujours dans ses bras la défunte kunoichi.

Ce jour là, personne ne vit ce que Sasuke n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Une larme.

Fin

Voilà, je l'ai très peu modifiée mais j'ai retiré le style théatral, ce qui la rend plus agréable à lire je trouve.

Donc pas de nouvelle fic, je ressors juste mes fonds de tiroirs pour les remettre à neuf.

A la prochaine !


End file.
